ETGloquendo
thumb|136px ETGloquendo es un loquendero/creepypastero de la sexta generación que lleva activo en youtube desde finales del 2008 hasta nuestros dias. ANTECEDENTES Anteriormente era conocido como pene2900, un loquendero promedio, mediocre y su nombre era plagio de otro youtuber. Logro subsistir a partir de la primera subida de un Youtube Poop Hispano a youtube con el cual alcanzó un moderado y decente numero de suscriptores. ¿Qué por que era mediocre? Bueno, GY900 solía hacer parodias muy personalizadas que resultaban ser a veces aburridas y fastidiosas y a veces muy infantiles. Con el tiempo, su rutina en internet era tal que comenzo a aburrirse y al mismo tiempo comenzo a tener problemas con el copyright que decidio dejar de subir videos por un tiempo. El dia 10 de diciembre del 2011, le llego su segunda notificacion de copyright. Esta accion hizo que abandonara su cuenta ( no la cerró) para iniciar nuevos proyectos independientes. Así fue como el dia 16 de diciembre del 2011 nació ETGloquendo con un video de presentacion sencillo expliando el motivo del porque del abandono de su antiguo canal. En la actualidad, ese canal (Goldyoshi900) sigue abierto con todos los videos originales que no sufrieron por el copyright. IDEA ORIGINAL El loquendero, ETGloquendo nació a raiz de que su antigüa cuenta esta en peligro de ser cerrada y no queria que todo por lo que el habia trabajado fuera pendejamente bloqueado o no desapareciera de la noche a la mañana. Despues de ser creada la idea original era ser un loquendero random como su antecesor (Goldyoshi900) pero con un salto evolutivo y pasar de esa infantil imagen de niño fan de yoshi (no quiero ofender a nadie con esto) a una etapa mas oscura y seria. El cambio fue radical. Así, con unos ligeros cambios de imagen desde el nacimiento de ETGloquendo se ha mantenido su imagen intacta. thumb|188px|Portada Del Recopilatorio De Iron Maiden (2002) ETIMOLOGIA El nombre de ETGloquendo proviene de las siglas "Edward The Great" y este nombre proviene de un recopilatorio de la banda inglesa de heavy metal "Iron Maiden" con el mismo nombre que salio en el 2002. El nombre al ser bastante largo fue abreviado a simplemente ETG, pues curiosamente, el creador de este canal se llama Eduardo. CARACTERISTICAS, COMIENZOS y ETAPAS le gustaba la verga y siempre fue así PASO POR LAMENTOSTV ETG a pertenecido a diversos grupos y canales cooperativos a lo largo de su carrera en youtube. Uno de los mas destacados y donde alcanzo una leve popularidad fue en el canal cooperativo "LAMENTOS TV" un canal de terror donde tenia como principales colaboradores (que en ese tiempo eran desconocidos para ETG) stingzombie (un creepypastero y loquendero retirado) taigersmith(sucede lo mismo que con sting) y docoelloco(no tengo idea de a que se dedique este sujeto) con los cual hizo amistad y mantiene contacto con ellos hasta nuestros días por facebook.thumb|LOGO PROVISIONAL DE LAMENTOS TV ROUNDTABLEMASTERS, EL INICIO DE UN SUEÑO El inicio de ETG en youtube no fue solitario. Estuvo acompañado por uno de sus mejores amigos desde sus tiempos como Goldyoshi900, PrinceFlammie3000 que al comenzar ETG se hizo de amigos muy cercanos. Edward junto con su compañero Flammie tuvo la idea de fundar un canal cooperativo donde podrían compartir ideas y comentar. Después de mucho tiempo entre ETG y Flammie convencieron a sus amigos de unirse nacio "ROUNDTABLEMASTERS" un canal donde el compañerismo y la amistad abundaba. Este clan llego a ser tan grande que alcanzo cerca de los 25 miembros. El sueño de ETG se habia hecho realidad. Un grupo de amigos que comentarian y lo ayudarian a crecer en youtube sin olvidar agradecerles por el hecho de unirse para compartir ideas. Mas tarde fueron invitados otros youtubers ( el popular YoshiGM y algunos miembros de lamentosTV). Y todo marchaba bien. thumb|left|Representación Del Clan EL INCIDENTE DE LAMENTOSTV Como en cada gran organización siempre hay alguien que quiere tener mas a cambio de nada, en pocas palabras envidia al resto de los miembros. El incidente se suscitó un día cualquiera (no se sabe cual fue con exactitud pero se sabe que fue hace mas de 2 meses) cuando de la nada todos los vídeos subidos a la cuenta original de lamentostv desaparecieron así de la nada y pues la sospecha caería sobre todos ya que cada miembro poseía la contraseña. A las pocas horas lamentostv dejo de existir dejando un gran legado como uno de los canales de terror mas recordados entre los miembros. Incluso superando en cuanto a originalidad a DWRANZER. Después de esto, ETG junto con un amigo suyo llamado TaigerSmid fundaron el canal de FilesOfTerror en respuesta de la desaparición de lamentostv. No tuvo tanto éxito como el primero pero fue una alternativa en su tiempo. RENACIMIENTO En una conversación grupal en facebook con los miembros de lamentostv se pusieron de acuerdo para regresar como canal unido. Así fue como renacio la nueva version del viejo canal ahora titulado "THELAMENTOSTV". LA VENGANZA DE ETG *La conspiracion para terminar con THELAMENTOSTV como venganza fue planeada como una broma de parte de stingzombie y ETG. El plan era hacerles creer a todos que lamentos murio nuevamente pero sin acabar con el canal. Lo que hicieron fue cambiar la contraseña, poner todos los videos en privado y dejar el canal como no disponible. Los miembros lo creyeron y tanto fue asi que THELAMENTOSTV termino muriendo de verdad. ACTUALIDAD THELAMENTOSTV se encuentra inactivo, con todos los videos que se subieron. Al parecer la edad de oro para este canal ha pasado. Hubo demasiados factores como para abandonar el proyecto. "Ya no era lo mismo que antes," declaraba ETG cuando le preguntaban por esto. EL INCIDENTE DE ROUNDTABLEMASTERS El dia 28 de abril del 2012 fue una fecha trágica para los fundadores de Roundtablemasters. En ese día ETG, Flammie y el resto de los miembros de la mesa redonda fueron amenzados de parte de un usuario llamado "DESTRUCTORMA3STRO" que cae en la categoría de NOOB. El primer acontecimiento que ocurrió fue que en forma masiva cayeron todos los miembros menores (los que no subían vídeos y hacían aportes en forma escrita) cuando se les fue enviados xploits para conseguir su contraseña y su nombre de usuario por medio de inicios de sesión falsos. En cuestion de minutos sus cuentas habían desaparecido. Horas mas tarde los unicos 6 supervivientes del clan recibieron amenazas del parte del susodicho del cual se sospechaba que estaba entre ellos en conversaciones grupales en la red social de facebook. Mas tarde todos los supervivientes decidieron llenare de insultos, presionar y alentar al hacker NOOB para que terminara con todos los supervivientes. La presión fue tal que mostró su renuncia a acabar con ellos y cerro su cuenta. En la actualidad, solo hay 6 miembros en el clan y están esperando el regreso de sus compañeros caídos. Se ha llegado a la idea de reclutar a nuevos miembros pero aun sigue siendo una idea y no un hecho. ACTUALIDAD ETG se encuentra trabajando en futuros creepypastas en colaboración con otros creepypasteros de renombre (scamlaley151, stingzombie, taigersmid y altrax666). Se encuentra editando con este articulo con PrinceFlammie3000. Se encuentra reconstruyendo Roundtablemasters junto con el ya mencionado Flammie y RubytGirl5000. Aun se encuentra trabajando en futuros proyectos de terror thumb|left|398px|BANNER CON TODOS LOS COVERS DE LAS SERIES DE ETG RELACIONES y AMISTADES EN INTERNET Los mas grandes amigos y compañeros de ETG: *PrinceFlammie3000 *RubytGirl5000 *stingzombie *taigersmid *altrax666 *docoelloco *YoshiGm *aqualenoxx *Los miembros caidos de ROUNTABLEMASTERS Otros compañeros y colaboradores. *scamlaley151 *darkzerometal *creep9espantapajaros VIDA PERSONAL Ivan Eduardo Fernandez es el verdadero nombre de ETG. Su ocupación actual es estudiante de preparatoria. Nació el día 22 de agosto de 1995 en la ciudad de Cuautla, Morelos México. Es un adolecente normal como cualquiera aficionado a las historias de terror y al Internet. Ademas, tiene una fascinación por la música en especial por el genero del heavy metal. Entre sus bandas favoritas se encuentran Iron Maiden, Bon Jovi, Children Of Bodom, Skid Row entre otras. Fanático de los nicktoons y cartoon cartoons de los 90's y parte de los 2000. Detesta la basura de televisión actual y mas los programas estilo Laura en América. Odia a los políticos y a todo lo que sea popular en cuanto a televisión y música incluyendo a los artistas pre empaquetados y sin talento. CURIOSIDADES - Una de las primeras fanaticas de ETGloquendo es una chica llamada "Johana" que durante las primeras emisiones de contenido en su canal no se perdia nigun video. - Los Primeros Videos de ETGloquendo en el Mes de Diciembre de 2011 (Mes del Nacimiento de ETG) Eran de Reflexión, Analisis e Información Sobre Diferentes Temas Interesantes como El Año 2011, Los Errores de las Personas, Los Conocimientos del Saber (Ciencia y Filosofía, Un Duelo) y Los Sentimientos, Pero Al Comenzar el Año 2012 ETG Empezó a Subir Series y CreepyPastas Sin Tocar sus Viejos Temas del 2011, Lo que Da a Entender que ETG Comenzo a Volverse un Loquendero Random y un CreepyPastero por Excelencia. - El 21 de Enero de 2012 ETG Subio un Video Llamado "Mensajes Subliminales Iluminati en Bob Esponja" (Video Subido en Goldyoshi900 Anteriormente), Este Fue Uno de los Mejores Trabajos del Buen Goldyoshi900 y ETG Decidio Resubirlo por Precaución del Cierre Definitivo de su Cuenta Anterior. - ETGloquendo Utiliza una Gran Cantidad de Frases Célebres, una Ortografía Casi Perfecta y un Lenguaje Muy Intelectual que lo Hace un Loquendero Bastante Maduro, Inteligente y Filosófico, Según las Palabras del Mismo ETG: Él No Era Así en su Cuenta Anterior y esta Carácterista la Obtuvo con el Poder del Tiempo. - La Banda Favorita de ETGloquendo es Iron Maiden (Se Refleja en la Música de Fondo de Varios Videos Suyos), Aunque a ETG Tambien le Gusta Bon Jovi y Children Of Bodom (Que se Reflejan Tambien en sus Videos pero con Más Frecuencia) - El 7 de Enero de 2012 se Subio un Video Títulado "Rickrolleado en la Radio!" Donde Aparecía ETG (En Persona) Siendo "Rickrolleado" por su Propia Radio en la Emisora "98.20 FM" y Él Dice Al Final: "Me Han Rickrolleado en la Radio, Es la Última Vez que me lo Hacen... NOOOOOO!!!" y Esta Ha Sido la Primera Aparición de ETG en Persona. - ETGloquendo Tiene un Video Llamado "Hamster Apreciando el Death Metal" (Una Posible Secuela de "Hamster Apreciando el Metal" de Goldyoshi900) - Los Videos "CreepyPastas Variados Capitulo 6" y "CreepyPastas Variados Capitulo 7" Tienen una Miniatura de Video Muy Similar Donde Aparece la Forma Malvada de Danny Phantom, En el Capítulo 6 Aparece con un Texto "CYBER CONTROL" y En el Capítulo 7 Aparece Sin el Texto (Esta Curiosidad es Solo una Coincidencia) - Lo de Arriba Ocurre También con los CreepyPastas Variados 5 y 8 y con el CreepyPasta "La Maldición de los CreepyPasteros" con una Minuatura de Video Completamente Idéntica. - ETGloquendo Tiene un Canal Hermano Llamado "ETGvlogs" Donde Sube Vlogs de Todo Tipo y con el Clásico Contenido Reflexivo de los Primeros Días del Joven ETGloquendo, Además con la Oportunidad de que en su Primera Cuenta No Podía Ser Partner, Pero en ETGvlogs Sí (Las Normas de Copyright Sobre el Crackeo del Programa Loquendo No Permiten a un Loquendero Ser Partner, A Menos que Sea un Vlogger) - Según la Opinión Personal del Propio ETG: Su Video Favorito de su Serie CreepyPastas Variados es el Capítulo 8. - En Febrero de 2012 ETG Quizo Crear un Concurso de CreepyPastas y Subio un Video Explicando la Competencia, Pero Recibio Muy Poco Apoyo de sus Concursantes y Decidio Cancelar el Concurso Hasta Nuevo Aviso. - ETGloquendo/Goldyoshi900 Conocío el Sitio Web Youtube en 2007 a la Edad de 12 Años. - ETGloquendo Parece un Loquendero Bastante Dínamico y Destacado, Ya que Al Empezar en Youtube en la Tercera Generación de Loquenderos (2009) con Goldyoshi900 Tenía un Estilo Muy Diferente Al Actual, Es Debido a los Cambios de la Vida del Mismo ETG y a su Cambio en su Personalidad, Además con su Motivación Al Subir Contenido Más Maduro como Loquendero y No un Contenido Algo Infantil y su Avatar (Yoshi) como el Mismo Dice. - En el Video "NIGHT OF FRIGHTENED" en el Minuto 13:03 Aparece la Canción "This Aint A Love Song" de Bon Jovi, Pero Invertida y Dejando el Instrumental con un Toque Terrórifico y Bon Jovi Pareciera que Estuviera Poseído, Este Toque se Dio para Dar un Ambiente Perturbador Al Video. - ETGloquendo (Junto con PrinceFlammie3000 y YoshiGM) Fue el Fundador y Uno de los 3 Administradores del Clan "RoundTableMasters" Un Clan Cooperativo, Comunitario y Defensor de la Justicia de Internet, un Clan Donde se Práctica la Amistad, la Unión y la Confraternidad y un Clan que Lucha Contra el Odio, los Engaños, el Racismo, la Pornografía y la Discriminación. - El Estilo de ETGloquendo Varía en Distintas Ocaciones Dependiendo del Tipo de Video, Por Ejemplo: En Videos Random ETG Aparece con un Estilo Muy Intelectual y Filosófico, En las Series Aparece con un Toque Aleatorio... (Depende del Tema que se Esté Hablando) y En CreepyPastas con un Estilo Misterioso y Oscuro. - ETGloquendo Ha Hecho un Total de 6 Capítulos Especiales de su Serie "CreepyPastas Variados" (Donde las 3 Primeras son Una Sola Pero en Partes: 9, 10 y 11) - ETGloquendo es Uno de los 3 Únicos Guardianes de RoundTableMasters que Sube Contenido Al Canal Principal, Los Otros 2 son 2281627280 (TaigerSmid) y StingZombie. - El Animal Favorito de ETG son los Roedores, Especialmente los Hamsters. - A Pesar de que No se Demuestre por Completo en sus Videos, ETG Tiene un Gran Corazón, Es Muy Comprensivo y Es Muy Amistoso, Lo que lo Hace un Usuario Muy Sociable en Internet y en su Vida Personal. - ETG Menciona en Uno de sus CreepyPastas que Él Estuvo a Punto de Morir Al Menos 3 Veces en su Vida. - La Frase Típica de ETG es "Somos Sus Padres 2012", Utilizada un Sinfín de Ocasiones en sus Videos. - ETG Tiene la Costumbre de No Usar Tantas Imagenes en un Video Loquendo como los Loquenderos de Generaciones Posteriores. - ETG Odia el Reggaetón. - ETG Utiliza 3 Sufijos en sus Videos y Series: ETGloquendo para sus Videos Loquendo, ETGvlogs para sus Vlogs y ETGcreepypastero para sus CreepyPastas y Videos de Misterio. - Durante los primeros videos del 2011, La intro de sus videos estaba muy personalizada. Eran Bastantes Genéricas pero eran buenas. Tenia la costumbre de poner paisajes planetarios y hacer zoom out en el intro y hacer zoom in en el outro lo cual es irónico para lo que se pretende hacer. - En los primeros videos, se solían utilizar canciones de los artistas favoritos de ETG. Estas dejaron de utilizarse por motivos de copyright. - La canción que predomino en los primeros intros y al mismo tiempo formaba la identidad de ETG fue una de las canciones mas recientes de Iron Maiden (Starblind, 2010) que puso en cada intro. Se uso consecutivamente hasta el video Mensajes Subliminales en la Música y desde entonces no se volvió a utilizar hasta el video "Loquendo - Ahh Profesores de verdad". - El video "Loquendo - Ahh Profesores de verdad" es una parodia al nombre de la serie "Ahh Moustros de verdad" una serie de nickelodeon, pues ademas del titulo, se habla de los maestros como si fuesen moustros. - Las canciones que fueron utilizadas ademas de "Starblind" durante la primera etapa de introducciones genéricas fueron "Afraid To Shoot Strangers" en el video de Loquendo Resumen del 2011 (2/2) " Hallowed By The Name" en el video Creepypasta Slenderman, "My Guitar Lies Bleeding in My Arms" en Loquendo - Vacaciones Unicornios Gordos y Pies Pequeños, "Livin on a prayer" en el video de presentación, "This Ain´t a Love Song" en Criaturas Míticas Temporada 1 Capitulo 1/12 Leviatán "Queen of New Orleans" en el intro de Criaturas Míticas, "These Days" en Criaturas Miticas temporada 1 Capitulo 2/12 Pegaso, "Seventh Son of A Seventh Son" en Historia de Terror 1 Batalla Espiritual y Creepypastas Variados 13. Desde el ultimo video que se uso una canción fue el de Fenómenos y Estupideces de Internet en el cual se uso "I belive". El resto eran bandas sonoras instrumentales que estaban de acorde al intro y al contexto del video. - ETG se ha filmado a si mismo armando el tan popular cubo de rubik con una buena marca para ser un principiante. -En el video Loquendo Navidad de la TV, se hacen varias referencias indirectas a Disney Channel con sus especiales de navidad, he incluso se hacen referencias religiosas. Se hace referencia tambien al programa Malcolm el de en medio. -En el video Loquendo - Vacaciones Unicornios Gordos y Pies Pequeños se hace mención de varias personas en forma de mofa por su condición física. -En ese mismo video, se ve a ETG desgranando maiz. - En la serie de Criaturas Míticas, segun ETG, menciona que saco la información de un bestiario que compro en un puesto pequeño de libros. - El primer Creepypasta escrito por ETG fue uno acerca del fenómeno de Internet "NYAN CAT". El primero de toda su historia como loquendero fue el episodio perdido de Danny Phantom. - Durante los primeros Creepypastas se usaba como marca de agua el logo de la película "Death Tube". - El Episodio 3 de Creepypastas Variados 3 fue el primero en tener intro. - La serie del juego de rol iluminati se estreno el 18 de enero del 2012. - El creepypasta con mas vistas del canal de ETG es el de "El episodio perdido de los looney toons". - Hubo un video que dejo demasiadas inquietudes entre los pocos que vieron ese video. Se trata del video "Historia de Terror 1 Batalla Espiritual" que marco el comienzo de una serie por tener una numeración haciendo creer que tendría una secuela a lo cual el mismo ETG ha desmentido seguir con eso. Pero curiosamente 3 mese mas tarde durante el mes de abril apareció una serie llamada NIGHT OF FRIGHTENED que se trataba de un espacio con historias de terror con la misma temática que el video "Historia de Terror 1 Batalla Espiritual", quiere decir, contados con la voz real de ETG. Esta al parecer podría considerarse como una precuela de NIGHT OF FRIGHTENED. - La serie "Criaturas Míticas" se ha dejado inconclusa por falta de tiempo ya que se tiene que redactar directamente del libro lo cual lleva demasiado tiempo. - En el video "Mensajes Subliminales En la Musica" Fue Una de Las únicas ocasiones en las que se tuvo un invitado especial. Las demás son "Creepynoticias 1 y 2" - Los creepypastas favoritos de ETG son bastantes. NOTA: No tienen un rango en especifico. El episodio perdido de los looney toons. Los episodios al revés de las sombrías aventuras de billy y mandy. Los secretos del mundo El origen de los Sims El barril Fúnebre. El san valentin Maldito El Google Satánico La leyenda de Blindmaiden Tails Doll Counter Strike: El server del Infierno. Fallot 3: La estación de números Pokemon Lost Silver. El origen de CatDog (puede que suene ridículo pero es interesante) El verdadero Final de Oye Arnold! Candle Cove. 4 creepypastas escritos por un amigo de ETG (SashaMareledel95) Pesadillas Sangrientas Su investigacion sobre Candle Cove Adelina, la niña de los sueños tristes Proyectos Independientes snuff y es todo lo que se sabe hasta ahora. - ETG fabrico su propia banda sonora con un sintetizador para los episodios 9, 10 y 11 del especial de episodios perdidos. - El episodio de "Creepypastas Variados Capitulo 10 Especial Episodios Perdidos parte 2" y "Creepypasta Las Sombrias Aventuras De Billy y Mandy Nightmare on Backyard" tienen la misma miniatura. - Para cada serie, ETG crea un intro especial y muy único con música free. - El creepypasta "Sueños en la tarde" es basado en una vivencia real de ETG - ETG solo hasta nuestros días ha hecho un gameplay e incluso creo un intro especial para esa clases de videos. - El videojuego que juego en ese video era "Super Mario Wolrd" para gameboy advance. - ETG solo ha subido dos videos musicales. Un cover de Bon Jovi de la cancion "My Guitar Lies Bleeding in My Arms" y una cancion suya 100% escrita por el y fue cuando adquirió su nombre de ETG mc. En Goldyoshi900, solía subir su música también. - Recientemente se a comenzado la segunda temporada de "Juego de Rol Iluminati" - Actualmente, se sabe que muchos proyectos están en proceso pero mas a fondo aun no hay nada. Categoría:Loquenderos Categoría:Mexicanos Categoría:Creepypasteros